A New Feeling
by FreedomWriting
Summary: Sesshomaru starts to notice Rin, and a new feeling inside of him.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACHTERS! this is basically just for fun :) please enjoy and dont forget to review!

He doesn't exactly remember when things changed for him, but they did. He noticed the changed emotion during one sunny afternoon that he spent in Kaede's villiage visting Rin. Rin was over picking flowers in a field , and he sat near by at the bottom on what was known as the sacred tree, the tree that his half-brother, he shuddered even thinking the word, was sealed too all those years ago. Rin calling out to him broke him away from his thoughts, he glanced over to her and for a second he was speechless. She went from being a small 8 year old girl with a wierd little side pony to this mature 17 year old woman, who's hair was longer, ditching the side pony when she turned 12, with deep brown eyes framed by thick dark lashes.

Breathtaking.

In one quick motion he was to his feet, he can not allow himself to feel emotions for a woman, a human woman none the less.

"Rin Im going." He said, turning his back to her.

"So soon, can't you stay?" He heard her ask, with a hint of pleading in her voice. So badly he wanted to say yes, he wanted to turn around and fall to his knees infront of her , and give her every thing her heart disired.

SNAP OUT OF IT, he thought loudly. This isn't you, this isn't this Sesshomaru, the great demon feared by all, and desired by most. I am a lord, a ruler, not a man that fell to a human woman.

" I said, Im going." With that, he flew off, not waiting for her response , knowing that if she asked him to stay again he may loose all self control and do exactly as she wanted.  
Rins P.O.V -

She watched as he left, and she turned to make the walk back to Kagome's home. Tears fell down her cheeks , she brushed them away before making her way to far in knowing that Inuyasha's keen sense of smell would pick up on them. Why did her Lord act so cold towards her today, he never does that, she didn't even get a goodbye.  
Rin walked into the hut, to find Inuyasha nowhere in sight, and Kagome chasing their 2 children while holding the third.

"Kota please dont pinch Akiko." She scolded that little boy, who resembled Inuyasha the most, he had golden eyes, with white hair and his own dog ears. Akiko looked more like Kagome, with her brown eyes, black hair, but still had those dog ears. Rin walked over and took the baby from Kagome giving her two free hands to seperate her children. Looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms, Rin couldn't help but smile. Izykiyo was a beautiful little girl, who's looks haven't developed enough to decide who she really looked like.

"Rin how was your visit today?" Kagome asked, smiling as she sat her kids down with dinner.

"Fine, I guess he was acting stranger then normal today Im not sure." She shrugged.

"Men, speaking of." Kagome shook her head, and opened the door to the hut.

"INUYASHA, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, DINNER COME ON." Kagome yelled, which is usually what she did when he wasn't anywhere near the home. Before she could fully turn her back, he was coming through the door.

"Sheesh Kagome,you dont need to yell." He said, sitting down. Kagome placed the bowl of food infront of him, then turned to hand me mine, switching the now stiring Izykiyo for the hot meal. Kagome attached the hungry baby to hear breast and turned to get her own food. Everyone ate in silence, and soon enough bedtime rolled around Rin left to give Kagome and Inuyasha time to put their children to bed, making her way to the forrest surronding the village,she found a comfortable spot and sat down trying to rethink of the afternoons events.

Why did Lord Sesshomaru act so coldly towards her, what had she done? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I don't own ANY of the characters. Sorry for jumping back and forth from Sesshomaru to Rins p.o.v so much, just like to keep it intresting. Enjoy and as always review!

It was over a month and he still couldn't bring himself to go visit her. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of his bed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Rin consumed most all of his thoughts, she would begin to get very upset. The very thought of her sadness sent an unfamiler pain twisting into his stone cold heart.

"Sesshomaru, come back and lay down." He felt two hands slid down his naked chest,not the hands he was longing for. He turned his head ever so slightly to face the woman, Kira the daughter to the Lord of the South. He turned fully now to put himself ontop of her. Hearing her moaning out his name, feeling her body under his felt completly wrong. Why, why was this Sesshomaru feeling like this, why does he feel this guilt , like he's betraying someone else. This wasn't the first time he had sex with Kira, but deffiently the first time he felt wrong about it. Sesshomaru looked down meeting the gaze of this woman,pushing all thoughts of everything else out of his head, he let his pure animal instinct take over.

RIN'S P.O.V-

Rin was sitting alone in the field, as she did for the last few days, hoping that her Lord would show up. Why hadn't he come she thought, he never misses a visit.  
Tears pooled over the brim of her eyes and fell on her knees. She missed him, she needed him. Nightfall came, and she curled up into a tiny ball, crying and hoping that he would come.

"Rin? Rin? Hey are you alright?" Inuyasha said, coming up and kneeling beside her. Kagome got worried when she hadn't come for dinner, and sent him to find her knowing he could smell her scent. Rin sat up and faced the half-demon, he could see the red puffyness around her eyes, and could tell she was really upset.

"Rin?" Inuyasha said, a look of concern came over his usually hard face.

"In-In-In, why hasn't he-he-he come." Rin blubbered, to upset to actually speak properly. She felt embarassed falling apart like this infront of him, but she just didnt have it in her to hold it together. Inuyasha scooped up the 17 year old and carried her back to his home. At some point, she drified off, because when her eyes opened, their was sunlight pooling in.

"Rin feeling any better?" Kagome said with a look of worry on her face. Inuyasha must have told her what had happened lastnight. Rin felt so damn foolish for allowing herself to get so upset. It's not like she expected her Lord to love her, he is after all a great demon who despised humans.

"Im, Im okay." She croaked out, her voice dry. Kagome handed her some water and she drank, feeling herself getting better.

"Where are the kids? Inuyasha?" Rin asked, noticing how quite the home was.

"The kids are with Sango and Miroku, I thought it would give us a chance to talk, and Inuyasha, I'm not to sure he left before I was even awake." She smiled.

"Talked about what?" Rin said sitting up.

"Rin, do you love Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, he sav-" Rin wasn't even able to get the words out before Kagome cut her off.

"You know that's not what I mean." She said.

Rin sighed.

"Yes, I love him, Im inlove with him." 


	3. Chapter 3

He smelt him coming long before he made it to the castle doors. Sesshomaru sat up quickly and hopped to his feet, on high alert now. Why was Inuyasha coming to this Sesshomarus castle, was something wrong with Rin? The very thought of something being wrong enough with Rin to have that bastard show up, made his heart hurt.

"Sesshomaru?" Kira said, sitting up and wrapping the sheets around her naked body.

"Stay here, don't come out and don't move." Sesshomaru ordered getting dressed, knowing that telling her to stay put wouldn't make a difference, her scent was all over this place and him. Sesshomaru made his way down the stairs and into the court yard as Inuyasha made it there.

"What do you want half-breed?" Inuyasha gave him an angry look.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell, you haven't been to see Rin in over a month." Rin, so he came to talk about Rin.

"What of it?" Sesshomaru shot back.

"You know that she is very hurt, She waits for you every single day and lastnight I found her out their crying so hard I had to carry her home." Crying, Rin was crying over him. Hearing that sent an unfamilir emotion through him.

"Hmph, you really like humans that much that you have to come here to defend one's feelings." Sesshomaru mocked Inuyasha.

"I came here as a favour to my loving wife, who all but had a heart attack when seeing Rin in that state." Inuyasha stopped and sniff the air, he knew that he must have caught Kira's scent.

"Really Sesshomaru, is that why you haven't been to see Rin, is sex THAT important to you that you would break the heart of a girl who is clearly inlove with you."  
Inuyasha accused. Inlove, Rin was inlove with THIS Sesshomaru, that can't be, thats impossible.

"You don't know a damn thing, leave my property NOW." Sesshomaru barked at him.

"Don't gotta tell me twice, my job here is done." With that, he turned and dissapeared into the woods. Sesshomaru made his way back up stairs, where Kira was still laying in bed.

"Get dressed and get out." He threw her pile of clothes at her. A twist of pain and shock crossed her face.

"What's going on?" She demanded an answer.

"I said get out." His voice came out in a way that she didn't even protest. She left without another word. Sesshomaru sat on the end of his bed, feeling unsure of what he had to do. Rin needed him, this much was evident to him now. Inuyasha said that she was inlove with him, something about that made his heart skip a beat. What is this feeling. He knew who he needed to see, his mother. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru found his mother sitting at the throne.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" His mother said, a smile crossing her lips.

"I need to talk to you about Rin." He said, stairing back at her.

"Don't tell me she died again, Sesshomaru you know I can't bring her back this time." His mother said, crossing her arms.

"She isn't dead." He said, and glad for that.

"Then what is it?" She said.

"I need to talk to you, about a feeling, a feeling I have everytime I think of Rin, something that hasn't happened in my life time." He said, embarassed to be talking about this with her.

"Ah, so that's one thing you did inherit from your father." She said, a sly smile playing on her lips. My father he thought. When he didn't speak his mother continued on.  
" Your inlove with Rin." That hit him like a ton of bricks, Inlove? Was this Sesshomaru capable of feeling love?

" I cant be." His words barly come above a whisper.

"But my son you are." For the first time, he allows himself to be open, he falls to his knees and just let his thoughts consume him. Rin, Rin wasn't like any of the other woman he has been with. Kira, and all the others where just Sex to him, something to satisfy his animal need. But with Rin, he enjoyed her company he yearned for her, he needed her.

He must be inlove.

"Sesshomaru, go to her, before it's to late, humans are fickle." His mother said, Sesshomaru rose and left.

Rin wait for me.

RIN'S P.O.V

It had been so long since her Lord came that she didn't even bother going to their spot, he has probably moved on. Inuyasha had gone to talk to the Lord, Rin over heard him and Kagome talking about it. Though she never found out what he said about her. Rin made her way to the river looking for fish, it was her job to catch dinner for tonight. As she approched the river, she saw something that made her drop her basket. Lord Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock back turned to her, what was he doing here? As she edged closer, he must have picked up on her scent. Turning around, to look at her, his golden eyes met her gaze. He stepped down and walked over to her.

"Can I speak with you?" He asked.  



	5. Chapter 5

Rin sat next to him, arms around her knees stairing off. He wished that he knew what she was thinking. Did he hurt her so bad that she wouldn't speak to him.

"Rin." He said.

"Why didn't you come?" She asked, looking up at him, her eyes full of accussations. He couldn't find the words to give her, he had no excuses for why he didn't come.  
So he did the only thing he ever knew how to do, give her the truth.

"Rin, I don't know." He sighed, knowing that the answer wasn't going to satisfy her.

"Oh." She said, her voice cracking. He could smell the salt in the air and knew that she was crying. He did something completley unlike him, he pulled her into him. Rin cried into his shoulder while he rubbed her hair trying to soothe her.

"Rin, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere anymore." He said, knowing that staying away from her would prove to be fatal for both of them.

"Promise?" She said, drying her eyes and looking up at him. Her faces was inches from his, all he had to do was lean down.

STOP IT. He screamed to himself. What if she doesn't feel for him as he does for her. Inuyasha said she was "Inlove" with him, but he cant trust a word that half breed says.

"I promise." He said, meaning it. She continued looking at him with happiness in her eyes. Suddenly he felt her press her warm lips to his. Shock ran through his whole body. His eyes widen then closed, returning her kiss. This is what he wanted, no what he needed. Could it really be could this Sesshomaru be falling for a human, repeating what his Father and Half-brother had done? Is this his fate?

If it is, so be it.

RINS P.O.V

Lord Sesshomaru's lips felt warm on hers, her world felt like it was on fire. She pulled away and looked at him, her face getting hot.

"Oops." She mouthed, unable to get the sound to come out. He continued looking at her, making her feel like she may have done something she wasn't suppose.

"Rin, why did you do that?" He asked. She looked away, he didn't sound angry, but was he?

"I did it because, well because I'm Inlove with you Lord Sesshomaru, I love you." She said. Minutes passed without him saying a word. The silence made her worry even more. Who was she kidding, how could a great demon like him, a Lord, a Rular, be inlove with her.

"Rin." He finally spoke

"Yes My Lord." She said, meeting his gaze.

" I love you too." With that, they kissed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Im gonna jump ahed about 6 months here. It's Rin's 18 birthday and Lord Sesshomaru has a surprise like never before!

Rin sat up and stretched. It's been about 6 months since Lord Sesshomaru told her he loved her. The thought of her having his love made her smile. She got up and got dressed. Today was her 18th birthday, Lord Sesshomaru had told her he had a surprise for her. Rin made her way down the castle hall to the smell of food. After her and Sesshomaru talked, he suggested she come live with him. Rin found her way to the table and sat down, and older looking demon brought her breakfast.  
She ate alone and in silence, which wasn't unusal seeing as her Lord rarly joined her for a meal. When breakfast was done, she left and walked out into the rose garden that Lord Sesshomaru hade made espically for her. The sun was strong and felt nice on her back. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the smell and the sounds.

"Rin?" Her eye's snapped open to the sound of her lord. She jumped to her feet and faced him.

"Oh, Hi My Lord." She said smiling at him. Sessomaru and Rin's relationship hadn't changed so much since they admited their love. Only thing changed was Rin now lived in his home, he was less guarded with her, and once and a while they would share a kiss or a hug.

"Happy Birthday." He said, handing a small box to her, she felt the smooth silk that the wooden box was wove in, knewing the box itself must have cost him some money.

"Th-thank you." She smiled.

"Hmph,the gift is in the box." He said. Oh she thought, opening the box up, she stopped to hold her breath. Sitting inbetween to small cushions was the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. She was taken back, her Lord has never gave her a gift of such luxery before.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I dont know what to say, its gorgeous thank you." Her smile was brighter then before.

"Theirs more." He said, not meeting her gaze. More? she thought, what more could he possibily have to give her.

"Rin, seeing as we know where our feelings stand, I want to make you my wife, the Lady of this land, and the one to bear me an heir to this throne." He said. Rin held her breath again, was this really happening? Did he just ask her to marry him, and bear him a child?

"Yes." Was all she could manage to get out, clearly still in shock.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

"Alright then." He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead before reaching down to place the ring on her finger. Rin was his now, they were to be married. She would be his mate. Something about that realization made him feel a way he has never felt before. He felt almost at peace. Rin glowed as she looked at the ring. Preperations would have to made and soon. Sesshomaru left to his chambers, leaving his bride to be in her garden. He knew he had to tell his mother, and go to Inuyasha so Rin could tell them aswel. He stopped to ponder what kind of wedding she would actually want. Money was no object to him, so he could aford a lavish wedding if thats what his love wishes. Sitting down he came to wonder also how he came to be inlove with a human, a human woman he rescued 10 years ago when she was just 8. Rin opened something in him that he thought was all but dorment, she brought some sort of light into his darken world. He would protect her with his very life.

"Jaken." He called, knowing the loyal imp would be close by as always.

"Yes M'Lord." He said, waddling into the room.

"Take care of Rin, have her and A-Un ready to go in 3 days time when I return." He said, jumping out the window.

He was off to inform his mother. 


	7. Chapter 7

Reaching his mothers castle wasn't difficult by any means, and as he expected she was waiting for him.

"Son, twice in a year, what a pleasent surprise, to what do I owe this?" She asked smiling.

"I came to inform you I plan on taking Rin as my wife, she will become the Lady of my land, and the mother to the heir of my throne." He stated. His mothers eye's widen, then closed into slits.

" I should have seen this coming." She sighed, shaking her head. Sesshomaru was confused by her, not knowing how she truly felt about the situation.

"Hmph." He mummbled. His mother rose walking over to him.

"Son, I was hoping, that you would mate with Princess Kira of the South, so that way the heir would be full blooded." She sighed gazing off.

"What?" He barked, had his mother planned to mate him off with Kira?

"Well I figured, as you too were already, mingling in that sense, that it would head that way." She pointed out.

"I have mingled with alot of woman, doesn't mean I want to mate with them." He said trying to calm himself.

"What about Rin? Do you think she'll be happy to hear of your "mingling." His mother said. That thought had never crossed his mind. He was a demon of at least 600 years I think Rin would have known that he has had sex before.

"When that conversation arises, it will be between Rin and I, I didn't come here to discuss my mating, or my sex life for that matter, I came to inform you of my plans to wed." Sesshomaru turned to leave, but his mothers hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sesshomaru, are you truly happy, is Rin going to be enough for you? Are you going to be content with your children being a half-breed, like Inuyasha." His mother asked. He stopped to think, his blood runing cold. Rin's children with him will be half-breed, and that would make him a hypocrite in sense after all the hell he put Inuyasha through.

"Yes, and maybe it's time to mend with my brother." With that he jumped off, off to talk to Inuyasha before he took Rin to talk to Kagome. This conversation wasn't going to be the easiest thing. Rin would be happy with him if he did though. It was just getting dark when he reached the outside of Inuyasha's hut. His sensitive hearing let him know that Inuyasha smelt him long before he showed up.

"Inuyasha be nice." Kagome whispered.

"What the HELL does he want." Inuyasha whispered back. Walking out of the hut, Kagome in tow.

"I need to speak with you." His comment was directed towards Inuyasha.

"Keh, what for?" He said.

"BE NICE." Kagome chasited him. Inuyasha turned to look at his wife, then back to Sesshomaru.

"Well, get on with it." He waved his hand about in the air.

"Ill be bringing Rin here in a few days, she wants to inform you on our plans to wed." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha barked out a laugh. Kagome slapped that back of his head.

"HEY, what the HELL was that for." He yelled at her.

"Because hes being completely serious, the least you can do is hear him out." She said turning to Sesshomaru.

"Sorry, he's usually nicer after he's eaten." She shook her head. Sesshomaru forget that it was dinner time now. When he was away from Rin he never remembered eating scheduals, as he himself didnt follow any.

"At the same time, I came to apologize for treating you so unfarly." He said, swallowing whatever pride he had left and stairing up to the stars.

"You came to apologize because your mating a human woman, meaning your children will be exactly like me." He pointed to himself.

"Your, not sorry and we both know it so shove it." Inuyasha turned his back to him like a small child.

"Inuyasha, sit-boy." Kagome said, Inuyasha's face falling into the dirt.

"Sesshomaru, on behalf of myself, and him, I want to thank you for the apology, we accept and are delighted to hear of you and Rin's plans." Kagome smiled. At of all the humans he hated, Kagome was the one he hated the least. With that he left again, returning home to his awaiting bride. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rin was excitied to return to the village with Lord Sesshomaru, the village she called home for so long. Kagome was pregnant with her and Inuyasha's 4th child. Rin didn't know she was expecting but was happy to learn. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly comfortable being in the village but he put his own feelings beside to make Rin smile.

"Rin do you mind helping me for a little?" Kagome asked. Rin rose from her seat next to Sesshomaru and walked along side Kagome. They made their way down to the river bank and Kagome sat down, patting the grass next to her. Rin sat where her hand was and looked off.

"What did you need Kagome?" Rin asked facing her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you alone." She laughed. Rin sat quietly waiting for Kagome to continue.

"So Rin, are you happy?" She asked.

"Yes, so much, this is all I could want." She said, realizing she sounded like a school girl talking about her first crush. But to be fair Lord Sesshomaru was her first crush.

"That's great, have you and him talked about, you know the physical stuff yet?" Rin blushed at Kagome's question and looked away. She shook her had to embarassed to speak.

"Thats why I brought you out here, so I can talk to you about it, Im sure you have questions." Kagome smiled. Rin viewed her almost as a mother, so this conversation was hopefully going to be a little less awkward as it went on.

"I do actually, will it hurt? how will I know what to do, Im sure Lord Sesshomaru has being with other woman, as I haven't been with anyone, what If Im not good and he laughs." Rin blushed again. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"I had the same fears as you, only difference is Inuyasha hadn't been with anyone." Kagome smiled.

"I thought, what about Lady Kikyo?" Rin asked.

"He was with her, but not sexually." Kagome said with a funny look crossing her face. Talking about Kikyo must still be hard for her.

"Now back to you, yes Rin it will probably hurt, a little or a lot, and you'll probably bleed. All that is perfectly normal, Sesshomaru probably knows this already and is expecting it." "Also, it will come natrually you'll figure it out, and IM sure he wont laugh at you." Kagome smiled. The prospect of it hurting scard her a little bit.

"Will it always hurt?" Rin asked.

Kagome shook her head. " No, it'll probably only hurt for the first little while, then it will actually start feeling really good, it's the best feeling Iv ever felt." Kagome said blushing. Rin could tell it made Kagome embarassed to talk about her sex life. In all honesty she didn't care to know what Inuyasha and Kagome did in their spare time. Taking the topic into a different derection Rin asked about the baby.

"So when is this one due?" She asked smiling.

"Im not sure, Kaede thinks any day now." She smiled back.

"Im not sure how you do it." Rin shook her head.

" Somedays, I dont either, but love has a lot to do with it." Kagome smiled.

"Besides, if Sango can do it with her 9 children then I can do it with 4." She laughed. Rin chuckled a little bit too thinking about Sango and Miroku's big family. Rin wondered if Lord Sesshomaru would want to have any children with her.

"Are you ready to go back?" Kagome asked, rising to her feet. Rin nodded and they headed back. All Rin could think about was her Lord and the upcoming wedding. 


	9. Chapter 9

Rin sat up in her bed, her nerves running through her. Today was the day she would marry her Lord, tommorow she would have the offical crowning making her the lady of the land. She stood up and headed towards the window, the rising sun pouring through. A quick knock on her door made her jump.

"Come in." She turned, tighting the robe around herself.

"Good morning Rin." Lord Sesshomaru said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Good morning my Lord." Rin said smiling. Her Lord looked just as beautiful as ever, his silver hair flowing down his back, she was in complete aw of him.

"Are you prepared for today?" He asked, meeting her gaze. She gave him a quick nod. She was ready for today, but more nervous for tonight.

" I will leave you to get ready." He said, turning and to leave.

"Wait, uh Lord Sesshomaru." She said, biting her lip, not knowing if she should bring up her concerns.

"What is it Rin?" He said, back still towards her.

"I was wondering, are you ready for today?" She said, deciding to avoid her real concerns.

"Dont ask such silly things." He said walking out.

Sesshomaru sat in his chambers, silently getting ready for the wedding ceremony. He changed into his best outfit and took one last glance in the mirror before making his way to the ceremony hall. Entering into the hall all the chatter had fell quiet. Rin had decided against a lavish wedding, opting for a smaller one with people she was closest with. Kagome,Inuyasha, the demon slayer and the monk who Rin insisted would marry them, the old woman who had taken her in and the demon slayers younger brother was the among the people that were invited. He himself didn't invite anyone but his mother,he hadn't made any friends or really know anyone worthy of inviting. He stood on the left side of the monk, waiting for Rin. His sensitive hearing picked up on her footsteps coming down the hall. He stood straight up as soon as walked into the room. His breath caught in her throat, she was beautiful. Her dark black hair pinned up, and the white kamono looked elegant against her pale skin. She was certainly a sight to behold. He met her half way taking her hand in his and walking upto the monk.

The ceremony was short, which is something she was happy for. The rest of the eveining was spent in a small party. Before she knew it everyone was biding her goodbye.  
When the last of her friends left she turned to face her husband.

"Thank you for everything today." She smiled up at him. His face was blank like always.

"You dont need to thank me, what's mine is now yours." He said, his hand gestering around him. She liked the sound of that.

"I think, Im ready for bed." She said, blushing. She was feeling a mixture of nerves and excitment at the idea of going to bed with her Lord. She knew that tonight would be the first night where should have every part of him to herself. He took her by the hand and led her to a different part of the castle, she could only assume would be his chambers, as she's never been down that far before. He pushed open the huge wooden doors leading to his room. Rin was taken back, his room was huge, and beautiful. He had a huge bed in the corner, a bookshelf covered with books and art work. The window that took up one whole wall is what really caught her eye.

"Do you want to lie down?" He asked, walking over to the bed. She nodded, but mentioned she would need to change. He pointed to another small room that was a bathroom of sorts. She quickly undressed and redressed into her nighttime dress. Her nerves playing on her.

"He's waiting." She said to herself, knowing that even he would hear her. She turned and walked out to the man she loved. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! This chapter is going to contain some LEMON in it, so if you dont want to read then you can skip over it :) enjoy!

Sesshomaru watched as Rin walked over to him. Laying down next to him,he could feel her anxiety. He reached over and took her face in his hands, looking into her big brown eyes he whispered.

"I love you Rin." He said, kissing her. He felt her kiss him back with a firey passion. She reached up and untied his top, her hand running down his bare chest. This is all he ever wanted, he is a completely changed man.

Her Lord looked amazing, his bare chest shining in the moonlight, she worked to undo his bottoms, as he worked to undo her nightdress. In a matter of minutes both of them where naked. Taking in sharp breathes between kisses. Something was still holding her back, which she realized was nerves.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her.

"Im nervous." Her face turning a deep shade of red. His face went from no emotion to straight puzzling.

"Well, uh, Im nervous because, well, because I'm still a virgin my Lord, and I know you are more expereinced then I am, and what if Im not good at this and you decided against the marriage." She babbled on. Her Lord placed one finger on her lips to stop the talking.

"Is that what your worried about silly girl, out of all the things." He shook his head, a small grin playing on his lips. Her breath caught in her throat,  
she's not sure if she has ever seen her Lord smile before. SHe nodded her head, turning red again. He responded by kissing her again, this time more gental then before.

"Let me help you out then." He whispered. He bent his head down to kiss her neck, while one of his hands grabbed at her left breast. Just the slow messaging motion he did felt incredible. She decided to be a little bit more brave and reach her hand down to grab at his member. He took a deep breath in, and she let go quickly.

"Sorry, sorry, what did I do?" She asked, worried that she had displeased him in some way.

"Nothing Rin, that was exactly right." He said, she put her hand down again, and he showed her how to stroke it just right. His breath was coming out in pants now,  
and she could tell he was enjoying himself.

"This may hurt a tiny bit." He said before inserting a finger inside of her, He came to find that Rin was a lot wetter then expected, her breath caught for a moment then turned into a soft moan, he could tell that she was happy. She moaned out his name and a small smile played on his lips once more. He liked the sound of it.  
When he was done teasing her, he rolled her over to her back, and slowly inserted himself into her. She winced in pain at first, and he looked for confermation on her face before starting the motion.

"Take me." She whispered, placing her legs on his hips and her hands on his back. That's all he needed to hear and with that he started rocking back and forth,  
slow at first and then quicker. Her breath was coming out ragged now and hearing her pleased him. He leaned down to kiss her firmly on the mouth as he finished up inside of her. Painting hard, he rolled over to lay beside her.

"That was, wow." She was at a lost for words. 


	11. Chapter 11

* Hey guys, sorry for the delay had some wrighters block, but its all good now! enjoy! and please look out for my Kagome and Inuyasha story coming soon! as always leave a reivew!*

The morning after her first night as the wife of the Lord was amazing, she layed on her new husbands chest, one arm behind his head and the other wrapped tightly around her hips. She lifted her head up to get a better look at his face, his eyes meeting her.

"How are you this morning Rin?" He asked, trying to read her face. Rin blushed a deep red, knowing that he meant was she hurt after loosing her verginity lastnight.

"Im, uh. hm. Im not sure." She said honestly, she hasn't moved so she doesn't know if parts of her hurt or not. She sat up and streteched her arms over her head. She could feel a little stifness, and some tenderness between her legs but other then that she felt amazing.

"Honestly I feel amazing." She said, almost like sex had changed her and made her a whole new woman. She looked at her Lord who was rising out of bed and dressing. Rin followed insuit, knowing that today she would have the offical ceremony making her the Lady of the West and officaly announcing her as Lord Sesshomaru's Wife. Lord Sesshomaru left before Rin was fully dressed. Leaving the chambers herself, she followed the scent of food cooking like she had done hundreds of times before. Meeting the Old Demon in the dining area.

"Goodmorning Lady Rin." She smiled , putting a plate of food infront of her.

"Goodmorning Ms. Arekiyo." Rin flashed a smile up, then turned to eat. She hadn't gotten much food in her before her nerves ingulfed her. Rin rose after a while and set off to get dressed in her Cermonial robes.

Sesshomaru stood on the balcony proudly with his new bride by his side. The ceremony passed quickly to his pleasure. He turned to go inside with Rin by his side.  
hearing commotion coming from the floor below he quickly went to find out what the issue was.

"Where is the LORD?" He heard a fimilar voice scream, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Kira? Why was she here?

"Rin stay put in our bedroom." He instructed, the look on his face told her that there was no room for arguments. She turned and left. Knowing by the sound that things could get ugly and quick, he commanded one of the bigger demons living on his land to stand guard near the room. Sesshomaru made his way into the front room and faced a very angry Kira.

"You bastered." She lunged at him, he quickly side stepped letting her fall to the ground.

"You choose to marry a HUMAN over marrying a full fledge dog demon like yourself, and start a great blood line." She screamed at him. He just stood silent staring at her. He choose love in the end.

"I choose to marry the woman who is my mate." He explained to her. Her face twisted from anger to pain.

"I thought we had something." She whispered.

"No, you were simply a plan our parents had tried to force apon us." He said, his face as cold as ever. He waved her off and turned to leave. Kira turned to leave aswell not bothering to argue anymore her plan was set in motion.

Kira made her way to the castle, and met with the group of men she was looking for outside.

"I want that Rin girl DEAD you hear me, I dont care how its done, but DEAD, I want her gone. Bring me proof you have done the job and you will be greatly rewarded." She said,

"Yes My Lady." They said in union. Kira had to get rid of Rin, if she wanted any chance at getting her Dog Demon Lord, and any chance at greating a clan greater then any had imagined. 


	12. Chapter 12

A couple weeks past of nothing but pure bliss for Rin. She was married to the love of her life, how could life get any better? Jaken came waddling into the room Sesshomaru and Rin where in.

"My Lord may I speak to you." He asked. Sesshomaru nodded and followed the tiny demon out of the room.

"Sir, Im afraid there is trouble brewing." He swalloed before speaking again.

"While I was on my travles I came across a camp sight of demon men, I over heard them say Rins name so I stopped to listen." He swalloed again, afraid of his lord and continued.  
" It seems that Lady Kira has not being the happiest of you and Lady Rins marriage and has decided to send these after her blood, she thinks if she elimanates Rin then you will follow previous plants and mate with her." Jaken said. Lord Sesshomarus faced looked angered.

"I see, Jaken be prepared you are going to stay with Rin in Iuyasha and Kagomes home." He was going to take care of anyone who wanted to hurt Rin. He walked back into the room and looked over to Rin.

"I have some things I need to take care of, how about you and Jaken go stay with Kagome and Iuyasha for awhile." He offered. Rin smiled and then nodded, although she will be away from her husband for heavens knows how long, atleast the fimilar company would be nice.

They made it to the village in no time at all. Everyone was at Kaedes house, which made things easier.

"Kagome, Iuyasha I need to speak with you, you two Demon slayer and Monk." He said, turning. The foursom followed him confused on why Rin was there and what Sesshomaru needed to talk about.

"Before I took Rin was my wife, there was another one, Kira the daughter of a Lord." He started.

"Are you leaving Rin for her." Inuyasha said. Kagome smacked him in the back off his head and shushed him.

"No, but our parents had promised our hand to one another, to restore a great demon clan. When Kira found out I married Rin she was unhappy, and has sent a pack of demon after her, to kill her." He said.

"I need you to protect Rin while I go and eliminate the problem." He said. Miroku spoke next.

"Why us, isn't your castle the safest." He said.

"No they will come looking for her there, plus here, there is a Priestess, a Demon slayer, a Monk, and a half-demon that went ahed and beat one of the strongest half demons alive. So I have the upmost confidence that you guys can protect her."

"Does Rin know whats going on." Kagome asked.

"No, all I told her was there was something I needed to take care of, and I'd like to keep it that way the less she knows the better." He said When the four of them understood the seriousness of the situation he returned to Rin. Crushing her against him. He kissed her forehead then took his leave.

Hey Guys so thanks for reading! I also have a youtube channle I'll link here I make AMV's if you wanted to check it out and subscribe that be great :)  
My Channel is FanxxAmv 


	13. Chapter 13

It's been about a month since her lord left her at the village she once called home. Noone would tell her what was going on or why he had left just that it was important she stay here. She sighed as she watched a bird swoop down and grab a fish for dinner. She missed him. Rin never thought that married life would be like this spending this amount of time away from her husband. As of on cue her stomached turned, Rin jumped up and barley made it to a bush before her breakfast came back up. This has happened alot latley always after breakfast, I must be coming down with something she thought. After she was done she made her way to the river and washed the taste out of her mouth. Turning she made her way down the path and back to the village stopping to say hello to Kaede and Kagome first.

"Rin, are you okay?" Kaede picked up on something being wrong with her first. Her skin was just a tad bit pale and she looked clamy.

"Im fine just an upset stomach." She forced a smile, not wanting to be a bother.

"Upset stomach?" Kagome asked looking Rin over.

"Yeah, Iv been having that a lot latley maybe I'm getting the flu, or being away from Lord Sesshomaru is playing on me." She smiled trying to reassure Kagome. She shook her head. Kagome knew what was wrong with young Rin, Inuyasha had smelt a change in her days ago, Kagome just wanted to wait for the perfect time to talk to her about it.

"Listen Rin, I wanted to wait to talk to you about this, but I mean its just you, Kaede and I now, so I mean, Inuyasha smelt this before I even noticed the signs, but we believe you are with child." She said. Shock crashed over Rin like a waterfall.

Child? Im pregnant with Lord Sesshomaru's child?

"I nee-nee-need him." She stumbled out.

"If you want to write him we can have Kohaku and Kirara track him down." Rin nodded and made her way back to the hut. Grabbing some ink and a paper she jotted down quickly.

Lord Sesshomaru;

There is no easy way to say this, and I wish I could do this to your face, but you haven't come back in some while and I'm not sure when you will return, but I currently found out I am with child. You finally will get the heir you wanted.

Come home soon;

Rin.

She sealed the letter off and handed it to a waiting Kohaku, who spoke to Kagome previously. She rested her hand on her still flat stomach.

Daddy will be back soon she thought. 


	14. Chapter 14

When Kira recieved word that Sesshomaru was out to enilate her army of men she ordered for everyone to fall back. Knowing this wouldn't be easy she decided she needed to stratgize longer then launch a full fledge attack.

When Sesshomaru recieved word that Kira had fallen back, he set off to return back to the village and back to his pregnant wife. He was gone for almost 3 months, 2 months since he got her letter, would she look different he wondered. As soon as he made it back, he sniffed out Rin, realizing she was down by the river. He found her there alone, just sitting in the grass. Her head whiped around to look at him when he walked out of the tree line. She jumped up apon realzing it was him. She hadn't changed to much, beside a small bump sticking out between her hips.

"H-h-h-hi." She studdred out, a small smile came across her lips. She was truly beautiful.

"Rin, I trust you've been well." He said.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled before walking closer to him. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you." She whispered into his chest. He missed her too, more then he thought possible.

"How is the, um, baby." He managed to choke out, it still seemed serial to him that he would be a father.

"Good, I think, moves around a lot, Kagome and Kaede have been looking after me, and Inuyasha too." She smiled, touching her hand to her stomach. He would have to make a note of thanking them later. He looked into the face of his one true love and led her back to the village.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, I need to speak with you." He said, as Rin ran off with Shippo. They met him over at Sango and Miroku's home, he figured he should inform them all of the current situation.

"I heard word Kira has pulled back." He said.

"So its over then?" Sango said. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly.

"Not by a long shot, I know that family, and they wont back down so easily." He said.

"Then we fight." Inuyasha said, a giant smirk on his face, he is always up for a good brawl.

"I cant ask that of you." He said.

"You didn't Sesshomaru, we care about Rin, and her baby, we will stand by her, and fight to eliminate this threat with you." Kagome said, with a fire in her eyes. ALl he could do at that point was nod, he couldn't argue. After a few more arrangments, they decided it be best for Rin to stay in the village where she could get the proper care for her pregnancy. Sesshomaru would stay with her, incase Kira attacks. Inuyasha allowed them to stay in their old hut just outside of the village.

Rin fell asleep easy that night, Kagome warned him about that. He lay awake watching the moon, wondering how he got here. How if he did even on step wrong she wouldn't be here, but also being with him has put her in a grave world of danger. He would not be able to live with himself if he lost her. Rin's hold over him was great, she turned him into a better person. One who could picture a future that didn't involve blood shed and world domination. One that involved children, and peace. He turned his head to stare at her face lit by the moon light pearcing threw the window.

He would do anything to protect her. 


End file.
